Harry Potter y su oscura obsesión
by elilomas411
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry se de cuenta de que en verdad ama a Draco Malfoy?, que secretos guardará? ¿Qué oportunidades tendrá?


**Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto como pueden ver, y bueno, este es mi primer oneshot para adultos, trae lemon así que si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende no lo leas.**

**Como siempre, los personajes son de J.K.R, y la historia es de mi loca cabeza, adiós, que lo disfruten y las/los veo al final :D**

Harry Potter y su oscura obsesión:

Era un día tranquilo para Harry, ya que como era semana de accion de gracias, Dumbledore les dió permiso a todos para ir a sus respectivas casas junto con sus familias, pero Harry prefirió quedarse en la escuela_, "total, tengo casi todo hogwarts todo para mi solo"_ pensó Harry.

Pero lo que el no sabía era que un peliplata ojos como la luna tambien se encontraba ahí, ya que sus padres se fueron de viaje en un cruzero a recorrer el mundo; por lo tanto se encontraba solo en el gran castillo.

Draco estaba muy feliz, ya que como no estaban ni Pansy su chica ni sus dos seguidores Goyle y Crabble para atormentarlo siguiendolo a todas partes a las que se le ocurria ir, podria ir a la biblioteca y descanzar el paz mientras que su mente divaga por los grandes placeres del conocimiento a traves de los libros.

Harry iba camino a biblioteca, para buscar informacion sobre diversas pociones que Snape le dejo sabiendo lo mucho que le iban a tomar.

_° FLASHBACK °_

_Harry estaba muy apurado ordenando sus cosas en las clases de posiones porque Ron y Hermione lo esperaban afuera del salón, preparandose para ir a Hogsmeade porque era el ultimo dia que les quedaba de clases antes de que empezacen las bacaciones cuando:_

_-Señor Potter, si no tiene algún inconveniente, ¿le molestaría quedarse? Son solo unos Snape con ironía sabiendo lo que los chicos se irían_

_-Claro profesor Snape-. Dijo Harry con fastidio; pero a Snape no se le podia negar nada y eso ya todos lo sabian._

_-Señor Potter necesito que me explique las características, los ingredientes, el modo de preparación y el modo de empleo de estas quince pociones y le recomiendo que lo empiece desde hoy si es que lo quiere terminar-. Dijo Snape con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro._

_En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer una lista de las mil y un razones por las cuales odiaba a Severus Snape._

_°FIN DEL FLASHBACK°_

Cuando se encuentra con Draco-semidios-Malfo, el hombre de sus sueños, y si, digo hombre porque hace unos horribles y extremadamente largos seis meses Harry se habia enterado de que era homosexual y le habia costado mucho aceptarlo, pero una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy, aquel semidios mitad veela mitad brujo que volvia loco a harry; tanto como con los terribles celos que sentia cuando lo veía besandose con su novia Pansy como cuando se volvia loco de amor cuando sin querer Draco lo miraba de soslayo .

Harry estaba completa y plenamente enamorado de ese pequeño dragón de ojos color plata; tanto que ya habia dejado de pelear con él hace ya mucho tiempo, y cuando discutian el solo lo ignoraba y seguia caminando, porque no queria pelearse y sentir rencor hacia su sexy dragón, y Draco Lucius Malfoy era ahora su oscura y maldita obsesion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Oye cara rajada fijate por donde vas- Dijo Draco mirandolo con fastido.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrjadas por la vergüenza.

-¿No vas a defenderte Potter?- Preguntó Malfoy con asombro

Harry siguió caminando ignorando su comentario.

-Claro hulle cobarde.- dijo Draco con resignación

-Que te quede claro que yo no soy ningun cobarde Malfoy, y si no quiero pelear es porque no quiero problemas contigo.- dijo Harry presionando a Draco contra la pared, y acercando peligrosamente su cara contra este ultimo.

-A pues entonces yo si, y no me interesa lo que el tal cara rajada Potter quiera hacer conmigo- Dijo Draco mirandolo de frente.

A Harry se le apareció una sonrisa pervertida en la cara y pregunto- ¿No te interesa?, pues entonces ven- Dijo tomando a Draco por las manos y llevandolo al baño de prefectos.

De Draco Punto De Vista:

Estaba realmente aterrado, Potter habia cerrado la puerta del baño de prefectos con un echizo y se acercaba a mi sigilosamente, como un león ascechando a su presa.

Comienza a desabrochar despacio y suavemente mi corbata de Slitherin y me amordaza con esta la boca, y con su corbata de la repulsiva grifhindor me ata las manos y me dice- tu dijiste que hiciera con tigo lo que yo quiera, pero no te preocupes, esto lo disfrutaras, y lo harás mucho, tanto que una sola noche no te bastará, y me pediras por más, tanto que no tendras tiempo para ada mas que para esto y yo como el buen hombre que soy te complaceré y me apiadare de tí.-dijo con cara perversa.

Yo comenzaba a asustarme y a exitarme con su confesion, tanto que comenzaba a aparecer un testigo por mi pantalón, mientras que Harry se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Harry Punto De Vista:

Estaba tan feliz..., por fin iba a tener a draco solo para mi, y sin nadie para molestarme.

Me acerqué lentamente, desabotonando su blusa boton por boton, mordisqueando lentamente el lobulo de su oreja, desendiendo poquito a poco por su cuello, lamiendolo y succionandolo.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no sabia si era de lujuria, exitación o ansias.

Continué besandolo lentamente en el espacio de su cuello; era tal y como me lo soñé, deliciosamente dulce, con un toque de olor a vainilla y coco resonando sobre su piel.

Descendí por su nariz, por su mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cual devoré con ansias, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, y su surre en su oido- si te resistes te lo aré peor.

Luego comenzé a besarlo otra vez, pero cada vez la pasión aumentaba más.

Y me sorprendí cuando recibí a algo humedo dentro de mi boca que era suave con el contacto, y tenía un ligero sabor a mentas.

Entonces me di cuenta que el me respondía, y sonreí a la vez que le bajé la corbata con la cual le amordazaba la boca, y para mi sopresa gimió en respuesta y con sus pies me atrajo más hacia el y me dijo:- Por favor Potter, hazlo, hazme tuyo,... porfavor, mira como me pones- dijo mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba su gran bulto, que parecia que iba a salir de su pantalón.

Entonces con mi mano le desabroché su sinturón y encaminé mi mano hacia esa larga y grande vara en forma de V que estaba comletamente dura y la masajeé; con una intensa letidud masajeé de arriba hacia abajo, mienras que de su boca se escuchaban pequeos gimoteos. Y mientras los gimoteos crecian la velocidad aumentaba y justo cuando se estaba por venir lo di vuelta y le ensarte mi gran longitud en su orificio trasero, el cual yo ya lo habia lubricado minutos antes mientras lo besaba; lo penetré salvagemente y con mucha fuerza para que el viera todo lo que lo anhelaba, para que se diera cuenta de cuanto tuve que esperar para tenerlo, y que fuera solo mío, porque yo lo amaba, y cuanto lo amaba.

Entre tantos gemidos de parte de los dos, y las fuertes embestidas que le di llegamos juntos a el climax, y esa noche lo hice mío más de cinco veces seguidas, y le hice recordar que el era ío y solo mío; pero para que no se olvidara le dejé varias marcas por toda su piel, marcas que se tornaron rojizas con los segundos; como me encantaría ver la cara de Pansy cuando le vea esas manchas y descubra que la que se las hizo no fue ella.

Y esa semana, despues las horas preparando las pociones de Snape, todas las loches se juntaban en el lago, a la misma hora de siempre.

Cuando todos volvieron de las vacaciones, Draco terminó con Pansy y Harry y él se vieron a escondidas hasta que terminaron sus años en hogwarts, luego de esto hicieron su relación formal y al cabo de 5 años de esto se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos: dos niñas llamadas Hermione y Narsiza , y un niño llamado Harry jr.

FIN

**Hola otra vez :D, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, por favor manden sus reviews y si les gustó agreguen a favorito, muchas gracias por su tiempo gente linda, hasta la próxima, besos. **


End file.
